Forgiveness
by UsagiSketch
Summary: Her Eyes widened the rage that had been inside her finally leaving her with an empty feeling in her chest. Though the reason behind this feeling was only normal seeing as her ex-moirail who she had cared so much blasted a hole through her. She stumbled back, shaky hands rising to her chest where she felt nothing but pain and a damp feeling. Rated for character death


Authors note: Hey guys! Its Usa-chan here! Just a quick word of crappy wisdom. This is my first fanfic to upload onto here. And obviously homestuck and its characters do not belong to me in any way or form. That there belongs to the one and only Andrew Hussie!

Forgiveness

Her Eyes widened the rage that had been inside her finally leaving her with an empty feeling in her chest. Though the reason behind this feeling was only normal seeing as her ex-moirail who she had cared so much blasted a hole through her. She stumbled back, shaky hands rising to her chest where she felt nothing but pain and a damp feeling. Tear filled eyes stared straight at her killer, her _frond_. She wanted to laugh, this was her fault.

When did her back hit the harsh floor of the meteor? She couldn't tell you even if you asked. She was supposed to be the hero of life and yet here she is, dying. Fuchsia blood pooling around her, no longer though did she feel the pain of death. Already she could feel its embrace wrapping around her like an old friend. "…friend…Eridan" Her strength was leaving her quickly, she didn't see any remorse in his violet eyes, his focus already on his next enemy, Kanaya. There really is no hope is there?

She let out a strangled sound. She had failed as his moirail. She had been so enveloped in her own fantasy. Her own selfish feelings got in the way when he needed her most. Sollux? "heh…" She had known from the beginning that true as his feelings may have been toward her, he never saw her. He saw his beloved Aradia, and with each tender gaze that looked upon Feferi. It was never meant for her. It was nice to pretend though that someone still loved her, selfish as she may have been. For a moment it was nice to feel special once more. That was over though, that chapter in her life now gone and over.

Was this the end though? Is this where her story ends? On this meteor floor left to be forgotten. No, it was s)(rimply the beginning. She had created their safe heaven. The dream bubbles. Tears falling down her face her last thoughts racing. _I hope that in this afterlife, someday…Eridan can forgive me._

Weakly a bloody hand reached up and out to the violet blood, an empty glare resting on her, no tears for the troll he had once loved so dearly, and even as everything started to fade around him, her vision leaving her. She smiled. "g-glub…you.." her hand fell. Darkness consuming the royal blood.

She was surrounded in nothingness, floating lifelessly for what seemed forever. Soon though she twitched, whispers in the dark whispering to her, waking her soul. She sat up, white lifeless eyes looking down at her chest, no longer did the whole reside there though the feelings of emptiness still lingered physically and emotionally. Finally listening in she smiled sadly. "I'm dead aren't I?" A whisper in return confirmed what she had already known. _Its time Peixes, those that have fallen within this timeline and others…they all wait for you to join them. Thank you. We kept our promise, your dream bubbles are all connected and now the dead can be with one another. Those alive can only visit for so long. Use each second to its fullest. _ You will not get a second chance.

The fuchsia blood nodded in understanding to the ancient ones. Her surroundings changed then. She was what appeared to be her old room. The water surrounding her comforting her almost. Her hand resting on the desk that her husktop rested on. She smiled sadly, she would miss all those times where her and Eridan had stayed up late carping over the most trivial things. The times that they bickered and even the times that hurt the most. Her tears mixed with the water around her. "I reely…)()()()(…I really messed up t)(is time. I can't fix t)(is, I can't )(eal t)(is. )(e won't come back. )(e isn't my moirayeel anymore. I messed up there too didn't I?" she let out a broken laugh, she had been blind. She had been blind to so many things choosing not to acknowledge them. He wouldn't want to forgive her. She had been such a silly, silly fool. She curled up within herself floating in the water. She didn't cry, there was no point in crying over the past. Right? He would never be more than a pale passing thing. He would not be there this time. She had taken his presence for granted. He was gone, he had been the only one to see right through her. See her, and he was long gone with the passing of each new tide.

She didn't know how long she had sat there, no longer did she really need food. Her mind only coming back to her when she felt the familiarity of a violet cape being draped around her shoulders. Her hands shaking, she grabbed at the fabric trying to hold back a cry as she turned looking up at her sudden guest. "b-but I t)(oug)(t…" she shook her head straightening herself. She smiled like she had the day she died, a painful sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Arms wrapped around her, wide eyes soon closed as she embraced her old friend. She could feel the emptiness leave her, at that moment she knew.

She was forgiven. 

Well I didn't mean to leave it off like that. But hey this lil artist is not that much of an Eridan. I hope you all enjoyed. I will be publishing more and more stories now that I have the time. I hope you all liked this oneshot. Maybe at some point and can add more but for now, I like it where it is.

Well lots and lots of love~ Usagi


End file.
